Pardon me by: KenobiBEN
by KenobiBEN
Summary: The A-team gets a pardon. Secrets about Stockwell and Murdock are revealed. Note: it is only rated this to be safe.
PARDON ME

PART: 1  
(prologue )  
GO! GO! Murdock was shouting with an urgency in his voice . He was grabbing at the gold pocket watch . That he had given Face when he thought that he was going to leave. But now that he had found out that Face was in fact _staying_ he for some apparent reason wanted it back really badly. When Face eventually managed to pin Murdock's flailing arms up against him. He asked. "Murdock, why do you want this back so badly?" Murdock got kind of a worried look on his face. Then bit his lip. Then looked down at the floor then over his shoulder then back at Face. At that moment Murdock looked more mentally stable and series than Face had ever seen him in the whole time he had none him and he starting to get a little worried. then Murdock leaned in and whispered in Face's ear. " I can't tell you not here ." Then Face whispered back " Tell me what? Murdock what's going on ?" Murdock sighed then said . " Tomorrow is Monday night foot ball right?" Face nodded reluctantly wondering what in the world _football_ had to do with any of this . " Alright come to my apartment at eight o'clock with the watch and I'll explain everything. Oh and don't tell any one the real reason for your coming ." Then Murdock straitened himself and walked into the other room. Leaving a very confused just standing there.

CHAPTER 1

It was a cold rainy monday evening . When Face was in his white and red corvette that over the years had seen a lot of action. But now was I guess you could say... retired since it rarely when on missions any more. Face was on his way to Murdock's apartment with the watch just as he had instructed. After awhile he came upon the simi rundown apartment building. That Murdock lived in. Face thought that Murdock probably had better accommodations in the hospital. But thats what he could afford on the salary of... well what ever job he had now . (it seemed like the guy had a different job every week.) Face pulled into the parking lot got out of his car and locked the door. He went inside and talked the manager who pointed him the direction of apartment 205. Face when up the stairs to the second floor and found himself in a long hallway with doors on ether side. He eventually found a door with the numbers 205 on it. He knocked then he heard a faint voice from the the other side of the door say "It's open!" Face opened the door and stepped in side the small apartment. He was amassed by what he saw. Altho he was used to Murdock's unusual decorating style this looked nothing like his room in the V.A. Face thought it looked more like a spy headquarters rather than someones living space. He noticed that there were at least 14 different locks on the door. (tho none of them locked) The entrants lead into the living room. Face walked into he saw Murdock's bean pole figure emerge from the

kitchen door. He was wiping his hands on a towel he smiled and said "Oh hi Face. bring the watch?" (Face nodded) "Good you can turn on the game if you want." he pointed to the tv. Then went back into the kitchen. Face went over to the coach and sat down. Then looked at the coffee table that was in between the coach and the tv. It had a lot of stuff on it that included files, tape recorders, folded up blue prints, pictures, coffee mugs, and walkie talkies. He leaned over and turned the dial on the tv.  
Murdock walked into the living room carrying a large bowl of potato salad and asked "want some?" Face had already eaten so responded with " no thanks" Murdock shrugged and sat down the bowl of potato salad. On the coffee table then sat down on the coach. Face eager for answers asked "So Murdock why did you give me the watch in the first place if it meant so much to you?" when Face asked this the smile that had been on Murdock's face suddenly vanished . He jumped up ran over to the window looked out side for a second then quickly drew the curtains then ran to the front door opened it looked both ways shut it then locked all 14 locks. then came back to the coach and sat down . Face was now very confused . He head never seen him act like this before Murdock seemed almost _paranoid_. Murdock whispered "The reason I gave it to you is because it has a device in it that basically kills tracking devices and bugs." "Why would you give me some thing like that?" "So Stockwell can't track you." "Why would Stockwell track me?" Murdock looked as if he didn't want to answer . So Face asked again. " Murdock why would Stockwell track me?" Murdock sighed and said " Because you were right... He is trying to kill us all.

WHAT!?  
Face yelled in confusion. Murdock waved his hands up and down signaling him to lower the volume of his voice and whispered . "Shhhhh! He's got spy's EVERY were!" Face was breathing hard by this point. "Well do you know why he's trying to kill us?" Now it was evident that Murdock really didn't want to answer this one. He took in a deep breath and sat there uncomfortably for a minute. Then said painfully. " Because... He...he was...(sigh) He was the one who killed Col. Morrison.  
At that moment there were a million thoughts running thru Faces head and it was making him dizzy. He needed a minute to proses all this. It was Stockwell?! They were working for the very man who committed the crime that they had been accused of and! Wait! how did _Murdock_ know about this and if he knew about this why didn't he say something during the trial? Also why did he say that Stockwell was trying to kill them? When _Face_ had thought that he had just choked it up be that he was getting paranoid and _man_ he needed get control of his emotions.  
There were so many things he wanted to ask. But he finally settled on one. Face sighed and asked. "So do the others know?" Murdock though for a second and said. "Uhhh well you'r the only one that I've told but I'm pretty sure that Hannibal has figured most of it out by now. B.A. I have no idea. Frankie? Well I know that he knows but I also know that he dosn't know that I know and that I also know he knows." This last sentence really confused Face so he said. "Wait what? Ok Murdock I think you had better start from the beginning ." Murdock nodded and said "Well thats a long story but ok here it goes ."


End file.
